Tócame
by xXAiKawaiiChanXx
Summary: Me encanta que me toque, que recorra mi cuerpo con sus varoniles manos, pero en este momento no lo hace, porque... AU, One-Shot, Sasuhina, Lemon


_Aquí mi primer Fanfic y Lemon, AU_

 _One-Shot_

Y aquí me encuentro otra vez tocando la puerta del departamento de Sasuke Uchiha, porque me pregunto pero ya se la respuesta quiero olvidar a Naruto aunque sea un rato y él es el único que puede hacerlo cada vez que nos entregamos, se escuchan pasos acercarse a la puerta y la abre, el sale solo en unos bóxer ajustados dejando ver toda su musculatura y su gran miembro que no dejan nada a la imaginación.

– ¿¡Volviste, no me digas, viste a Naruto con Sakura, verdad!?- me pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro eso me molesta pero es la verdad –Me vas a dejar entrar o te vas a quedar así como estas vestido- le digo un poco desesperada por su actitud –¿¡Que, celosa porque me miren así¡?- Me pregunta risueño –¡Por supuesto que eso nunca pasara!- le respondo con una sonrisa igual a la suya, pero el sigue con esa sonrisa la odio, -Pasa y ponte cómoda- me dice, pero yo estoy desesperada en cuanto termina de cerrar la puerta de su departamento y se voltea, me aviento a devorar sus labios como me ha enseñado, nos devoramos como si no hubiera mañana, enredamos nuestras lenguas y probamos cada rincón de nuestras bocas, como siempre lo hago cuando estoy a solas con él, quiero olvidar no quiero sentir más dolor y solo sus besos, su brazos, sus caricias, y la forma en la que nos entregamos a esta pasión es mi única medicina,

-Hoy estas insaciable Hinata- me dice al separarnos por la falta de oxígeno -Pero te encanta que este así verdad- le pregunto, aun tratando de normalizar mi respiración –Si me encanta mucho Hinata- me responde al escuchar su respuesta, hago que se agache para poder pasar mis brazos por su nuca y poder volverlo a besar ya que él es mucha más alto que yo, lo empiezo a empujar hasta un sofá de su sala y así poder quedar a horcajadas de él para poder seguir besándolo o más bien casi devorándolo, mientras empiezo a restregarme encima de el para excitarlo, mientras yo empiezo a descender mis besos húmedos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones y ahí duro un rato, pero el solo me observa casi no me ha tocado y yo me frustro por eso, así que sigo con los besos húmedos hasta llegar a su pelvis, me detengo a observarlo otra vez pero el sigue solo observándome tan penetrantemente, acaso no tendrá ganas de hacerlo hoy, las otras veces que lo hemos hecho no para de tocarme pero hoy solo se está dejando hacer, como si solo quisiera que terminara todo lo más pronto posible, yo quiero que él me toque como siempre, así que tengo que excitarlo, así que empiezo a bajar el bóxer y miro que su pene ya esta tan duro y grueso, entonces porque no me toca si esta tan excitado, porque me sigo preguntando, aun con esa duda tomo entre mis manos su pene y le doy una mirada antes a Sasuke-kun, pero sigue igual solo me ve, regreso mi vista a su pene y le doy un piquito a la punta del miembro y sigo con lamidas desde la base a la sima del pene, fijo mi mirada en Sasuke-kun mientras sigo dando lamidas a su miembro hasta que por fin veo un gesto de excitación en su rostro, contenta por su reacción lentamente entierro el pene en mi boca duro un rato con el saboreándolo como si se tratara de una paleta, como me encanta el sabor de su pene oigo un gruñido de parte de él, saco su pene de mi boca lentamente mientras deja un rastro mi saliva y su fluidos y como si estuviera tan hambrienta vuelvo a introducir el pene ahora sacándolo y metiéndolo con movimientos más rápidos, Por fin escucha a Sasuke-kun nombrarme con ese tono de excitación y jadeo, de pronto siento sus manos en mi cabeza moviéndola al ritmo de su pelvis mientras empuja más su pene hasta lo más hondo de mi boca, mientras el continua sentado en el sillón y yo hincada en el suelo sujetándome de sus caderas en donde nuestras miradas siguen lo que hacemos, en la última penetración vacía todo su semen en mi boca mientras trago todo su semen, cuando termina se recarga en el sofá y cierra sus ojos un rato en lo que se normaliza su respiración y yo termino de tragarme el semen todavía observándolo estando entre sus piernas hincada, me levando y vuelvo a ponerme a horcajadas de él, abre sus ojos y me ve con esa mirada tan penetrante que tiene, pero yo me acerco a su boca a besarla otra vez volviendo a recorrer todo su cuello, tetillas, pero el vuelve otra vez a esa actitud de solo ver lo que hago, cuando yo me muero porque me toque, aun permaneciendo a horcajadas de él siento ya de nuevo su pene erecto bajo a mis nalgas, ya no aguantando el ser penetrada por el levanto un poco mis caderas para tomar su pene y colocarlo en la entrada de mi vagina, levanto mi mirada para observarlo mientras su pene permanece en mi entrada empiezo a jugar con él, moviendo mis caderas tratando de torturarlo para que me pida más y recorra mi cuerpo con sus manos, pero él no da ninguna señal de que lo esté disfrutando que pasa con él, esta raro, sintiéndome frustrada, bajo por fin mis caderas hasta introducir su pene por completo en mi quedándome quieta un rato sintiéndolo dentro de mi aun sintiéndome frustrada, ya hasta enojada paso mis brazos por su nuca para acercarlo más a mí y el pasa sus brazos por mis caderas también para acercarme a él, sintiendo su abrazo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke-kun?- le pregunta aun permaneciendo en la misma posición y con mi voz casi quebrada por mis ganas de llorar -¿Que me pasa de que Hinata? - Me responde en un susurro -¿Por qué no me has tocado, y besado como otras veces, acaso tú también ya te cansaste de mí?- le conteste, mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello apretándolo más a mi sintiendo mis lágrimas salir inconscientemente mientras mojaban sus hombros, me sobresalte al sentir como el me separaba de su cuello y tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos mientras me limpiaba mis lagrima con sus masculinas mano y acercaba su frente con la mía.

-Por supuesto que no Hinata, eso nunca va a pasar- respondió sin mostrar ninguna duda en su mirada –Entonces porque has estado tan quieto desde que llegue, siempre que llegaba me agarrabas y eras el primero en besarme, acariciarme en quitarme la ropa, recorrer mi cuerpo con tus beso, gritar mi nombre entre jadeos mientras me penetraba, pero hoy te has visto tan distante y lo único que pensé fue que Sasuke-kun ya estaba fastidiado de mí, así que hice todo lo que tú me hacías para excitarme, pero no reaccionaste, ya no te gusta tocarme, quieres que terminemos todo esto- le pregunte casi en un mar de lágrimas. –No, no quiero, terminar lo que tenemos Hinata pero, el problema es que… -se quedó pensando un rato, hasta que me miro resignado… escuche en la escuela… que Naruto y Sakura ya estaba saliendo, así que pensé que vendrías otra vez a tratar de olvidar ese momento como lo has estado haciendo desde que te lo propuse, pensé que estarías más destrozada de lo normal, así que deje que te desahogaras haciendo lo que quisieras con mi cuerpo, yo estoy tan excitado, tan feliz, me encanta y me excitas como no tienes idea todo lo que meas hecho hoy quiero repetirlo toda la arde si es posible, toda la noche, pero tenía que parecer serio, tu estas destrozada mientras yo estoy tan feliz no por todo lo que has hecho sino porque estoy feliz de que Naruto este saliendo con Sakura, sabes porque- Me pregunta aun manteniendo su frente junto a la mía -¿Porque?- le pregunto aun si creérmelo, y sintiendo como se hinchaba el pene de Sasuke-kun aun quieto en mi vagina.

-Porque te amo Hinata, siempre te he amado, desde que éramos niños, siempre, pero tú solo pensabas en Naruto, pero gracias a que te confesaste y que te rechazo yo por fin puedo estas cerca de ti de esta manera aunque solo me uses para olvidarlo, no me importa si tengo que esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario, te esperare, si ya te espere casi diez años porque no otros diez más.

-Sasuke-kun enserio sientes eso por mí- le pregunte aun sintiendo esta alegría al escucharle decir que me ama –Si, te amo- me respondí mientras me daba besos de piquito en todo mi rostro, mientras una gran alegría me embriagaba –Sasuke-kun yo es verdad que estaba triste por lo de Naruto-kun y Sakura-san, pero siempre cuando estoy contigo olvido un rato a Naruto, puede que yo me llegue a enamorar de ti, en este momento estoy muy feliz con lo que me has dicho pero aun no tengo muy claro mis sentimientos, así que te pido… aunque no sé si sea cruel para ti pero quiero que permanezcas a mi lado no quiero dejar de sentir tu aroma, tus besos, tus carisias, tu sexo, yo quiero permanecer a tu lado, quiero amarte como tú me amas a mí- le confesé mientras tocaba su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Aunque me lo pidieras nunca lo haría- me confeso, mientras comenzaba a besarme como lo había deseado desde que llegue, casi devorándonos, Gemí al sentir que me comenzaba a embestir y con sus manos meneaba mis caderas para sentir más placer en sus embestidas, yo también empecé a brincar sobre su miembro para sentir mejor la penetración, en no dejaba de salir y entrar en mi al contrario aumentaba la velocidad casi llevándome al orgasmo pero al notarlo, salió de mí y me pidió que me sujetara de sus hombros y enrollara mis piernas en sus caderas para poder llevarnos a su cama, al llegar me acostó en ella, el permaneció parado, de repente me arrastro a la orilla de la cama y me levanto los pies para ponerlos encima de sus hombros y tomaba mis caderas hasta levantarlas hasta su pene hasta la altura donde él estaba parado, y me penetro lentamente hasta que lo sentí muy dentro de mí, me sentí llena muy llena.

-¿Te duele Hinata?- me pregunta preocupado, por el gesto que hice al momento que lo sentí muy profundo dentro de mí –No… al contrario se siente muy rico Sasuke-kun, continua por favor- le pedí mientras lo acercaba más a mi jalándolo con mis piernas, y apretarlo más a mi sexo, moviéndome junto con él al ser penetrada.

-Hacerlo contigo Hinata es tan rico, eres tan apretada y tibia, la forma en que te mueves es tan sexy, que me hace nunca cansarme de esto- al escucharlo alce mis brazos hasta tomarlo de la nuca y besarlo y apretar su cuerpo al mío perdiéndonos en las penetraciones, en el placer y en nuestros cuerpos.

-A mí también me encanta tu pene tan grande y grueso cuando me penetras, y la forma en como me tocas y recorres mi cuerpo con tu boca me encanta, que también hace que nunca me canse de esto- le confesaba sin dejar de mover mis caderas al ritmo de sus penetraciones, pero ya estaba en mi limite, me iba acorrer, él lo noto y me penetraba más de prisa y más profundo, y nos besábamos mientras lo sentí, sentí el orgasmo, mientras sentía también a Sasuke-kun Vaciarse dentro de mí, permanecimos así unidos un rato más hasta que lo sentí salir fuera de mí y se acostaba a mi lado tome la sabana y nos cubrimos, el me abrazo y sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos, esa ves nos quedamos dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente, faltamos ese día clases la pasamos todo el día juntos en su apartamento asiéndolo hasta quedar rendidos, espero y poder enamorarme realmente de él, no quiero que estos maravillosos momento solo sean catalogados como sexo porque para mí son momentos muy especiales, que quiero seguir compartiendo con el resto de mi vida.

Fin

 _Aquí está mi primer fanfic espero y les haya gustado espero criticas ya que tengo en mente varias historia largas pero quiero empezar con One-Shot para mejorar mi escritura ya que solo escribí lo que pensaba, espero críticas por favor para mejorar gracias._


End file.
